


A Good Purchase

by scullyphile



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Massage, Massage Oils, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyphile/pseuds/scullyphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Massage shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Purchase

Mulder sat on Scully’s couch awkwardly, waiting for her to get ready. He walked over to the bathroom. The door was open, and Scully was curling her eyelashes. 

“How do you use that crazy looking thing on your eyes?”

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“You could tear out all of your lashes with that thing.”

“Actually, I had a friend in high school who did that. She had to wait for them to grow back,” she said, laughing at the memory. “She had one eye with no eyelashes.”

Mulder looked down at the counter next to her.

“What are those bottles? Massage oils?”

“What? No,” she said, opening the drawer with one hand and brushing all of the bottles into it with a quick motion.

“Yes they are. Who are those for? You got a date later?”

“As a matter of fact, I do,” she said, turning around to face him.

“You do?” His face fell just a little. He was trying not to imagine her rubbing oil onto another man’s back.

“Actually, I don’t. I just wanted to see how you would react. I bought those on impulse months ago. I had to take them out to find something in there. I’ll probably never use them. It was a silly thing to buy. They smelled good, though, and a girl can hope.”

“Take off your shirt, Scully, I’ll oil you up right here and now.”

“Mulder!”

“What? I’ve seen you naked in the shower before. Want a massage?”

“No, thank you.”

“No? Well I do! Grease me up, woman!”

Scully threw the hand towel at his face. That was the end of that discussion.

 

**One year later**

 

Mulder was making an awful lot of noise in her bathroom. She was tempted to investigate, but she was already comfortable on her bed, lying naked on her stomach, reading. 

“What are you doing in there?” she called.

“Just close your eyes,” he shouted back. Then his voice was closer, much closer. “Put your book down. Don’t peek.”

There was a cold sensation on her back as Mulder poured too much oil on it. It smelled like lavender. He straddled her naked ass and started massaging. 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she said, and her muscles started to relax.

“I thought you might want to take it easy after that work-out we just had.”

“You were right. Mmm…”

“See, Scully? It was a good purchase.”

“Hmm?”

“The massage oils,” he said.

“Oh, yeah. That was… totally worth it.”

“Don’t fall asleep, now,” he scolded. “I’m next.”


End file.
